The present invention relates to utilization of resources in an information technology system or a network, such as the Internet or private network and more particularly to a method and system to evaluate utilization of resources in an information technology system or network.
There is a need to evaluate the performance of information technology systems and networks for purposes such as maintenance, making adjustments or changes, adding additional capacity or the like. As part of evaluating the performance of such systems and networks, the utilization of information technology (IT) resources, such as web sites, databases, applications, networking components or the like, may need to be evaluated. A simple representation of the different resources utilized in responding to different requests for information or data over a period of time that includes the number of times the resource was accessed or the number of occurrences of segments between resources and a time duration since each resource was last utilized would be useful in evaluating such systems or networks for improvements or maintenance.